videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy XL: The Ed-ventures
Ed, Edd n Eddy XL: The Ed-ventures is a 3D-platforming video game created by Activision Publishing, Inc. and developed by EquesDeSacEntertainment.com and Behaviour Interactive based on the animated crossover hit web series, Ed, Edd n Eddy XL and is also the spin-off of Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures. Plot The Eds want to do something if they are going to earn jawbreakers. Eddy decides that they should embark on a "Super Adventuring Spree", but little do they know that the Trixtrio is out to conquer the Eques-De-Sac as well as they must defeat a robotic villain who has threatened their town as they embark on six different adventures, plus two bonus adventures. Gameplay Like Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures, the gameplay revolves around the Eds completing levels with their formations - the Batter Ed, which can be used to break through unstable objects with Ed as the leader, the Trampol-Edd, in which Eddy and Ed become a trampoline to help Edd reach remote spaces they couldn't reach otherwise with Edd as the leader and the Tower of Eddy, which is when all three Eds stack on top of each other (with Eddy on the top) to avoid being detected and walk across narrow surfaces to the other side with Eddy as the leader. Three new formations have been added - The Crawling Tower of Ed, in which the Tower of Eddy flips over and leaps to another narrow surface with Ed crawling, the Alchem-Edd, in which Edd shakes a potion sporadically until it explodes, causing enemies around them to die instantly and the Eddy-copter, which can be used when Eddy's chain wallet is pulled and his three hairs act like helicopter blades to help him hover to high spaces that could contain secret items or areas. Main Levels Pizza Ed-livery: The Eds are planning to sell fresh pizza to the people and ponies of the Eques-De-Sac. While searching the backyards for the ingredients (cooking oil, tomato sauce, cheese, pizza and pepperoni), simple obstacles stand in their way. After completing a task for Rolf, they use his dough machine to make pizza. Everyone buys their pizza and this results in the Eds going to the candy store to get jawbreakers. Ed is the most important character in this level. Pin the Ed on the Donkey: Pinkie Pie is having a party to celebrate Sweetie Belle's tenth birthday, but the Eds weren't invited. However, Edd notices that someone's trying to play a joke on them. The Eds fight their way through the catacombs of the Eques-De-Sac and different hazards and enemies get in their way. When they infiltrate the party, they notice that there actually was stuff for the Eds to do. Edd was right - somebody WAS playing a joke on the Eds. The Trixtrio arrives and attempt to crash the party, but the Eds chase them away with the help of the catacomb ghosts. Button Mash explains to the Eds that HE was the one who played the joke on them. But the trio forgives him and the party continues. Edd is the most important character in this level. A Serum in my Ed: It's Customer Appreciation Day at the Candy Store and they are giving away jawbreakers for free. Rolf explains this to the Eds, but they have only fifteen minutes before the store closes. Along the way, the Eds' friends get in their way and challenge them into all sorts of tasks. When the Eds arrive at the candy store, Ed accidentally eats a jawbreaker altered with a transmutation liquid that causes him to slowly transform into a pony. Eddy and Edd help Ed get back into his room before the ponies see his face and think that he's becoming one of them. They manage to make it to Ed's room and Ed drinks milk and it morphs his face back to normal as well as his hooves back into human hands. Eddy is the most important character in this level. Temple of the Eds: Elaina Mash has an assignment for the Eds - a legendary artifact known as the Star Stone is held deep within an ancient temple in the Everblue Forest. She tells the trio to retrieve the Stone for her before Powdered Toast Man does. The Eds run into enemies, booby traps and even Kevin and Eddd along the way, but were able to make it with the help of their secondary special abilities. They find Powdered Toast Man with the Star Stone as he plans to use it to become more powerful. When the Eds defeat the "superhero", they escape the temple as it collapses and they give the Stone to Elaina, which results in trio getting jawbreakers. Party all Ed Long: Pinkie Pie has opened up her own amusement park in the Breakfast Kingdom named Pinkieland. She tells the guests not to enter the "Authorized Personnel Only" room. Eddy gets curious about what she was hiding and begins accusing her of trying to hide a dark secret. As the Eds wander around the theme park looking for something to open up the door, they ask their friends what they can use to break it open. They say to the Eds that Pinkie said going into that room is against the rules. The Eds were eventually able to open it up, but they realized that nothing was in there. At Pinkie's presentation, Eddy suspects that it could be something brutal in the crate she has. Eddy opens the crate to reveal an animatronic replica of Pinkie Pie, which was named "Fazbear Pie". The robot goes berserk once it targets Eddy and the people panic. The Eds defeat Fazbear Pie and this results in Eddy apologizing to Pinkie Pie for accusing her. Pinkie accepts his apology and the rest of the fun at Pinkieland continues. Eds of the Night: Princess Luna has carried the Eds with her, for their time has come to learn a story they've never known - Trixie is her great-great-great-great-granddaughter. While the Eds find Trixie to convince her that Luna is her great-great-great-great aunt, the Eds take on the obnoxious, cake-obsessed runner of Aperture Laboratories - GLaDOS. She was the supreme new mastermind who was about to transform the Eques-De-Sac into a bakery. When the Eds tell GLaDOS that she doesn't have to make their town into a bakery to show everyone how much she hates cakes; she just has to keep it as her own personal opinion. GLaDOS surrenders and becomes the Eds' new ally for the rest of the series' run. Bonus Levels The Rise of Mecha Ed-zilla: After a modification for Dream Park, Ed's imagination kicks in as he pictures himself as Ed-zilla. He imagines that the visitors have unleashed his robotic clone - Mecha Edzilla - and they are going to destroy the entire amusement park. Category:Platforming Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Cartoon Network Games